Le Savoir-Vivre
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Peu importait les raisons de Marta, elle n'avait pas à être aussi impolie !


___Coucou les gens !_

___Voici un écrit qui m'est venu après avoir fait une vidéo pour ma chaîne Youtube. J'espère trois choses :_

___- Que cela vous plaise, évidemment._

___- Que cela ne sera pas trop mal écrit, je suis un peu dans le thé, à l'heure où j'écris, je suis rentrée de Japan Expo ( J'y suis allée le samedi 6 juillet )_

___- Que le site ne va pas me bouffer des mots, rendant le texte moins compréhensible, et ne va pas mettre en l'air ma mise en page. Il n'y a que sur ce site que cela me fait ça. Sur mon blog ou sur un forum, cela ne le fait pas._

___Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun « bashing » de Marta ici. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est vrai, et je ne vais pas m'en cacher mais par respect pour ses fans, je reste écrit est purement humoristique. J'aurais aimé que la scène se passe comme ça. Parce que j'ai trouvé Marta d'une impolitesse sans nom à ce moment-là._

___Résumé:____Peu importait les raisons de Marta, elle n'avait pas à être aussi impolie !_

___Disclaimer:____TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel. _

******Le Savoir-Vivre**

_Asgard, dans la maison d'Aïsha._

Marta venait de rencontrer l'ancienne Elue de la Régénération, Colette Brunel. Elle avait entendu tant de choses à propos d'elle ! Des choses affreuses, comme quoi elle avait trahi Sylvarant, que le racisme anti-sylvaranti était né à cause d'elle car c'était suite à sa quête que les mondes avaient été réunis.

- Elue de la Régénération ! Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander ! Dit-elle avec véhémence

- Ou... Oui ? Répondit Colette un peu hésitante

- Il y a deux ans, la régénération mondiale a causé la réunification des mondes de Sylvarant et de Tésséha'lla. Et durant ce processus, un arbre géant et effrayant est apparu et a détruit Palmacosta. On m'a dit que cela est arrivé parce que tu avais essayé de fuir tes responsabilités liées à la régénération du monde. C'est vrai ?

Colette eut l'air triste, presque en deuil, avant de se reprendre et de dire à Marta, les yeux dans les yeux, une lueur de détermination dans le regard :

- Oui.

Marta fut surprise et choquée. Elle s'attendait à la réponse inverse, ou a des excuses, une Elue compatissante. Or, elle avait face à elle quelqu'un qui admettait sa faute. Et qui n'avait pas ajouté une seule parole d'empathie. Sentant sa fureur l'envahir, elle poussa Colette contre les étagères collées au mur. La jeune blonde ne protesta pas et n'eut pas de cri, juste une grimace liée à la douleur.

- Ma mère était à Palmacosta quand cet arbre a attaqué! Hurla Marta face à celle qu'elle considérait comme la meurtrière de sa génitrice

C'en fut trop pour Aïsha, qui regardait la scène.

- Non, mais elle va se calmer l'hystérique ?! Lança l'habitante d'Asgard en éloignant Marta

- Si cette « Elue » de pacotille n'avait pas fui ses responsabilités, ma mère serait en vie !

- Je m'en fous royalement de ça !

La petite Lualdi la regarda avec effarement.

- Je suis navrée pour ta mère mais ça n'excuse pas ton manque d'éducation et ton impolitesse !

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Je t'ouvre ma porte, je te laisse parler à mon invitée alors que je ne te connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, tu te permets de l'insulter et pire encore, tu l'agresses physiquement, abîmant mon mobilier au passage! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas chez toi ! Ici, c'est ma maison et tu n'as pas à agir comme ça sous mon toit ! Vu ton histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu respectes Colette mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel manque de respect à mon égard, Mademoiselle Sans-Gêne ! Heureusement que tu n'as pas cassé mes pots, ils contiennent mes médicaments ! Donc, t'es bien mignonne, t'as de bien jolis yeux mais je te demanderais de sortir, tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici ! Je te laisse trouver la porte toi-même sinon, je te mets dehors avec mon pied au cul, séance tenante ! Ton ami peut rester, lui n'a rien fait, mais toi, tu dégages !

Emil regarda Marta partir. Il resta afin de pouvoir glaner les informations dont il avait besoin mais, même s'il comprenait Marta, il trouvait qu'elle avait été trop loin et cette leçon de morale était bien méritée.

**FIN**

_Je n'aime pas Marta. Entre le fait qu'elle insulte Yuan après l'avoir rencontré et cette agression, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête pour contenir ma rage. J'admets néanmoins qu'elle a un joli physique, qu'elle peut avoir un peu de relief mais pour moi, ça n'ira pas plus loin._

_Bref, je le redis, ceci n'est pas pour casser Marta, cela a pour ambition de vous faire rire, fans de Marta, prenez-le comme une parodie !:p_


End file.
